My love for you
by Dark Nothing
Summary: Giftfic for Noleewut, I hope you like it dear! NaruSasu/SasuNaru, depends on your point of view. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **We've been over that… it doesn't belong to any of us, otherwise we wouldn't be writing fanfiction, damnit.

**Warnings: **Male on male, which is also known as Yaoi, rape, sort of, but it isn't brutal…

**Pairing: **It can be seen both ways, either NaruSasu or SasuNaru. You may choose what you like best.

**Dedicated to: **Noleewut. Thank you so much for beta-reading my new story, and congrats to your convalescence :D I'm glad you're alright again.

Don't like, don't read, and don't annoy me with flames that I don't care about – I will use them to roast marshmallows or you, not sure yet. You have been warned.

Enjoy!

-.-.-.-

I've always wanted you. I've dreamed about your body at night and seen your beautiful face before my closed eyes as I imagined your hands touching me everywhere, your voice whispering the sweetest endearings and moaning the loveliest words known to man into my ears. I've dreamed about how you'd look at me, like I was the only person on the world, and your succulent pink lips would stretch beguilingly, showing your white teeth as they'd gently whisper out your affiliation to me, your devotion and your love.

And now, finally, I have you here, lying right before me, and the flickering shadows that dance on your unblemished skin make you look even more angelic and breathtaking than you already are, your body glistening with sweat and a natural soft glow that encloses you all the time, and your eyes, your beautiful endless eyes, look at me, shining like diamonds in the dim light. I know that you think that you don't want this. But I also know that sometimes I know better than you what you want and what you don't want; I always know what's the best for you, my sweet love, and I will always make sure you get whatever you ask for. Someone as beautiful and pure and ethereal as you should never be denied anything, even if you deny yourself something on your own will. But I cannot have that, my sweet love, how by all that's holy could I? I love you, and I will ensure that you're happy, safe and with me all the time, even though I can see in your eyes that you doubt the purity of my actions, the chastity of my motives.

But, there's no need to worry, sweet love, there's no need for your eyes to cloud, there's no need for apprehension. You're with me, and I will not allow you to feel misgiven. No, I don't want you to feel like this, I want you to feel the warmth, the pleasure, the security that I, and only I, can ever give you. And I'm giving it to you gladly, my sweet love, because as always I know what you need even before you do.

As I approach you, getting onto my knees over you and bestow the gentlest of all kisses on your firmly closed lips, I notice not for the first time the way you try to free your hands from their restrictions. I smile tenderly into our first kiss, the butterflies in my stomach evolving into raging birds as once again, your efforts are fruitless. I shake my head slightly, you didn't really believe I'd let you get away now that I finally have you, my sweet love, oh no, you belong with me and no one else. I couldn't risk letting you wake up alone and probably thinking you were in danger and trying to flee in your ignorance and uncertainty. As if you'd be in danger with me waiting for your awakening, protecting you and guarding you, I've always been like that, watching over you from the shadows, waiting for you to realize my presence and acknowledging me in public. You didn't, but I don't resent that. I understand you, as always. And I'm so delighted that you care for me enough to take the repercussions your declaration would bring to our reputations into consideration it nearly makes me giddy.

Transfixed, I follow the glint that the small rivulet of blood from your wrists gives off, determined to carve it to memory, but the temptation to taste the blood, to taste you, is too great.

I shake like an inexperienced school boy as I lean over and catch the tiny droplets with my tongue, shuddering and moaning at the taste. Then and there I decide that there's nothing better than the taste of you, sweet love, your skin, your lips, your blood, it's addicting. I lick up all the way to your hurt and therefor very sensitive wrists, licking them gently, and then, when the smell of your blood and the taste of your sweat overwhelm me short termly, latch my mouth onto your skin and suck greedily.

Below me, I can hear you panting and groaning, wanting me doing more, I realize, your words not registering in my brain since the very beginning, not wanting to hear the pointless complaints I know you'd have since I know that you have the annoying habit of denying yourself what you most desire. With only the feel of your harsh pants on my chest guiding me to swoop down and claim your lips in a fiery kiss this time, the complete opposite from before, but you still seem to think that I want to play. No, no, sweet love, the game time is over. I've waited long enough, _you _have waited long enough, and it's time to finally grant you the best experience of your life.

When I thought your skin tasted good, well, it's nothing in comparison to the cavern of your mouth, the sharpness of your teeth and the way your tongue is fighting mine.

I chuckle as I break away from your now swollen lips and notice the flush that spreads over your body, covering it in a soft glowing pink, doing nothing but entice your beauty. You're so adorable, and you look so deliciously vulnerable under me. But I know better. When our tongues fought, I felt you trying to use your legs to your advantage too, not a bad thought I have to admit. I'm really relieved, you know, sweet love? I was concerned you would want this slow and gentle, I was concerned you would want me to treat you like fragile china doll. I wouldn't have refused, never, because I love and need and want you, and I want this to be the best experience of your life.

But I'm alright, now that I know how you want this and that you want it just as bad as I, but most of all, now that I know that it's alright with you, that you'll enjoy it when I'm rougher. I smile again. We understand each other so well, we don't need words like the rest of the world. I can read you like an open book.

My hands pry your thighs apart, and I take each into one hand, making sure that you don't hurt me or yourself in the throes of pleasure that are about to follow.

I know that usually the dominant partner stretches the submissive one before giving himself to his counterpart, but in our case, that isn't necessary, wouldn't you agree, sweet love? Why would I have to ease you up? I know that I can make you feel like you're floating on air within mere minutes, and I know that you can take the pain, you are strong. I can see the determination swirling in the bottomless abysses you so laughingly call eyes, your clear and salty tears running down your cheeks, moistening your face, it looks like liquid diamonds are trailing down your countenance.

I lick away those evidences of your passion as I line myself up with your entrance, feeling your strong thighs quiver in my grip, in anticipation, I presume. Oh, I understand you so well, sweet love, I feel the same. The intensity of the moment makes me shake and tremble like a leaf and our sweat mingles just like our scents. I wonder just how hard you are, I'm throbbing with the need to feel your hot tightness around me, just thinking about how it will feel is making me desperate to move, but before I can do that, I have to check what an effect I have on you, I have to know how exactly you react to my every touch, every caress, every lick and kiss I'm pressing to your skin, but I'm momentarily distracted by the sight of your sinfully perfect shaped lips being bitten by your teeth. The sight is so erotic, and I cannot hold myself back any longer.

I've wanted to give this to you for so long, my special gift just for you, sweet love, and now that it is finally happening, now that the silken lining of your inner walls clenches so beautifully around my aching arousal that I'm scared I might black out from the intense pleasure, I can hear you screaming for me, and it's the most enchanting sound I've ever heard. I have to keep myself in check somehow, otherwise this will end all too soon, and we wouldn't want that, of course not. I bite down hard on your neck, not enough to draw more of your delicious blood, no, just enough to leave a very noticeable mark that shows that you are taken. I suck on the tender skin harshly and begin to thrust now that you've loosened up enough for me to move. You clamped down so hard I thought I might break, but I love that you show so much passion without words, how could you possibly talk, with the pleasure and the tension and the heat and your canines in your lush and full bottom lip? That's right, you can't.

The grip I have on your legs keeps you from struggling, as well from any other form of interfering with my present. Your muscles tense, your entire body stiffens as I pick up the pace and the force of my thrusts. I take that as a good sign and moan with the intense, heart-stopping pleasure that overrides my entire being and kiss you, because I want to taste you when I claim you from the inside out just like I know you want it.

My orgasm crashes over me with a blinding white light that leaves me breathless as I conquer your insides with my essence, the smoothness of your sheath drenched in blissful wetness.

The powerful urge to just collapse on you, sweet love, joined and sated as we are, nearly vanquishes me, but I fight it off in favour of cleaning us up. I pull out begrudgingly, not wanting to lacerate this new connection I have with you, but I'm too in love with you to even consider letting you lay underneath me dirty and uncomfortable.

So I get up, slick and exhausted just like you and turn around to get a washcloth to swipe us both down a bit before letting well-deserved sleep take a hold of us.

In the quiet room, just as I excite the bed, you whisper with a strangely broken and lost voice, coarse from all the screaming you did, 'Why?'.

And I smile again, because sometimes, sweet love, you are so silly in your naïveté, that you really amuse me. You cannot see my face, only my back, and I know you really want an answer. You are completely silent, I can't even hear you breathing. What I can hear, however, is the erratic beating of your heart, so hard and fast as if it was trying to jump out of your ribcage.

'Because I love you'

And I know that you love me too.

-.-.-.-

I dunno where that came from, but I like it. If you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!

Noleewut, I really hope you liked it!

~Dark


End file.
